


Runaway

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: You and Bucky fall for each other but you're going to have to runaway.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like almost two years ago but my friend wants me to post it on here. Sorry it's so short it was a request on tumblr.

“Y/N you don’t want anything to do with me, trust me, I’ve done horrible things in my life.”

Even as Bucky Barnes took a step back you took a step towards him, “Bucky none of that bothers me. I love you and I know that you love me no matter how much you try and deny it.”

“I have a metal arm, what if I accidentally crush you with it?” Bucky’s expression became even more distraught. 

Bucky had been sent weeks ago to kill you but even then he couldn’t do it, he had been protecting you from the assassins for the past two weeks. However the two of you had become very close and you couldn’t bring yourself to not be by his side. You had fallen for the man. 

“James, please give us a chance,” you grabbed onto his shirt looking deep into his steel grey eyes.

“I’m scared Y/N. I am scared because there are people out there after me and I’m afraid I won’t be able to protect you,” he explained honestly. 

“It doesn’t matter as long as we are together,” you pushed your face into his chest wrapping your arms around him. 

“Y/N-.”

“Do you love me?” You cut him off with your question. 

“You know I do,” he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Then let’s just run away together.”

“Only if you are willing to marry me,” you brought your face up to look at Bucky to see if he was serious. 

Bucky just smiled down at you, “Well are you going to answer me?”

“Yes of course yes,” you leaned up on your tiptoes and kissed him.


End file.
